


Prayers for the Wicked

by clovercrown



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovercrown/pseuds/clovercrown
Summary: Part of Chenpionships Round 6Demon Chen possesses a priest, only to find himself seduced by an angel.





	Prayers for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed bc I ran out of time.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @by-clovercrown and I lurk on twitter @by_clovercrown

3 am. It always started at 3 am. No matter if he was awake or asleep, in study or at prayer. This time the young priest had been huddled at his desk, desperately counting the beads of the rosary, when he was overtaken by the first sickening wave of dread. Sleep had not been an option. He had known this was coming since sundown. No, before that. When that young man with the rectangle smile had winked at him during mass. He shouldn’t have looked, shouldn’t have shown any vulnerability, but those amber eyes had sealed his fate. 

There was always a brief moment of bliss before he remembered what would happen later. That wink had made his heart flutter, distracted him for only a second, but soon enough his ring began to burn on his finger. He knew by now that keeping it on would be a mistake, so he palmed the gold band and its protective cross into his pocket. After mass he made excuses and disappeared as quickly as possible. 

He took off his rings. He took off his crucifix and his saint’s medallion. His collar however, stayed on, for what little comfort it was to him. If only the hours of worry and fear that had followed could be sufficient penance. But no, his tormentor had seen what he had seen and sensed the desire that even his fear had not entirely extinguished. It fed on that desire. It would steal it and twist it and make him watch. His reckoning was at hand.

As the pressure inside him rose to an unbearable pitch and every fiber of his being tensed, Kim Jongdae’s final prayer that night spilled from his lips. 

“Forgive me, Father. I was not strong enough.” 

The wave came crashing down and snapped his head back. He only remembered to scream for help when it was too late. His spirit could no longer exert its will over his vocal chords. He knew his body was shaking and jerking, but he was quickly losing sensation. Within moments, he could not feel anything at all. Even his spirit seemed to eventually slip away and his body stilled.

In the ensuing silence, the minutes that passed were heavy and slow. If anyone had happened on Jongdae just then, they would have thought he was dead. His motionless body lay like a rag doll in his chair, legs splayed, arms dangling, lips apart. His breath was shallow until, without warning, his chest expanded with a ragged inhale.

He was not dead, but he was not truly alive either. The thing possessing Kim Jongdae lifted his head up ever so gingerly. Realizing the extent of its control, it opened his eyelids, revealing not his brown irises, but its own eyes - black as pitch. It rolled his neck experimentally, letting out a small moan as the tension in the man’s spine eased away. This is an excellent body, the thing purred, pulling his face into a sly grin. It was good to be back.

* * *

This wasn’t Chen’s first time. The young priest was just his new favorite vessel in a line of “prized possessions” longer than he could remember. The demon favored Jongdae not only for his sharply handsome features and clear voice, but also for the people who followed him. As an otherworldly being, Chen could smell and taste the sins on each of the mundane souls in the congregation - the attraction, the envy. People desperately wanted Kim Jongdae and, even more than that, they wanted him to tell them what to do.

Jongdae’s church had some kind of summer celebration on the afternoon after his possession. Chen had only been vaguely paying attention that morning when some woman, who reeked of self-righteousness, babbled on about baked goods and “wholesome” activities. He had approved everything, even threw in an off handed compliment on her organizational skills. She had left looking smug - another soul unwittingly snared in his net.

‘And it’s all thanks to you’ Chen made sure to impress upon the helpless passenger he had made of Kim Jongdae’s spirit. The wordless spike of despair he received in response was positively delicious. 

The day turned out to be sweltering. Not hot by demonic standards of course, but the prickle of Jongdae’s skin when he stepped outside made it clear just how sensitive humans were to such things. Outside, the demon scanned his listless flock from behind a pair of cheap aviators. The stillness in the air had driven most into the shade or the handful of shallow plastic pools set up for the children. All of the baked goods had been abandoned in favor of lurid, sticky popsicles. 

On his second pass over the small crowd, Chen noticed Jongdae’s spirit trying to nudge his attention away from one particular person. Adorable. A valiant effort, but he should know better than to try and hide anything. Using Jongdae’s rising fear as a beacon, he was able to pick out exactly who he had been trying to protect. Chen hooked a finger into the frame of his sunglasses and slid them down to get a better look. 

His target was a young man that Chen had seen at mass, with pixieish features and a sweep of brown hair across his forehead. He was listening intently to another congregant and clutching a bright red popsicle in his pretty hand. Chen watched as a fetching smile lit up the the boy’s face at something the other person said and he raised the treat to his lips.

If it weren’t for the genuine good humor in the young man’s very symmetrical face, the sight would have been obscene. It had been so long since Chen had inhabited a body that he briefly thought he was dying. Why was the heart doing that? Then the feeling echoed a little lower down and he understood. Kim Jongdae, who was handsome and charismatic enough to be a cult leader even without demonic intervention, had a crush on this pretty boy. And what a trite fantasy, watching him suck on that popsicle. Chen made sure to let his eyes linger so that no detail of the image would be missed. All the more for his little priest to agonize over later.

He eventually tore his gaze away and turned to dutifully begin chatting with the parishioners nearest to him. But moments later, Chen felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me father, do you have a minute?” 

Of course it was the young man. Chen reached into Jongdae’s memories and quickly came up with the name. “Wise and virtuous”, was he? Well, that certainly wouldn’t last long.

“Of course, Baekhyun. What can I do for you?”

“Um, it’s probably better if we talk inside. Is that alright?” His eyes looked a little concerned, despite their natural friendliness. Chen nodded in response and gestured the way towards the front doors of the church. 

“I’ll follow you.”

Baekhyun probably wanted to confess, he reasoned as he fell in behind him. Why else would he be asking to speak with him alone? Not a problem. Jongdae had heard confession so many times that his body and brain had it all memorized. All the better to learn what made his friend tick, how best to corrupt him. But Chen couldn’t resist a little peek in advance.

His eyes discreetly flickered black to feel out Baekhyun’s soul. Most of it was predictably human. The typical desire to be liked, a streak of pride - all the little emotions ready to be guided towards the full bloom of damnation. Not to mention the mind that was surprisingly dirty for a church boy. But, to Chen’s surprise, something else was there too; hidden, but not undetectable. In between the bits of memory and personality that made up Baekhyun, there was something like a glow. It was obscured by the human detritus, but it’s power was undeniable. 

Very interesting indeed. Baekhyun being an angel was unexpected, certainly, but not necessarily a dealbreaker. The idea had simply been to claim the soul of Kim Jongdae’s little friend, leading him into despair and further downfall. But this? If Chen could corrupt a being of light like Baekhyun, it would be quite the cause for celebration downstairs. What demon could resist the chance to make an angel fall?

“So, don’t demons like you usually possess young women?” Baekhyun asked over his shoulder, as the door to the cool, empty church closed behind them. So much for pretending to be human then. The edges of Chen’s smile curled upwards.

“That’s a hurtful stereotype, angel. But points for being direct.” He brushed past Baekhyun towards the sanctuary, no longer bothering to hide his dark eyes. 

“And since our cards are on the table, why the divine intervention?” he continued. He’d met angels before, of course, in the usual struggle between their respective sides over the fate of human souls. But they had never interfered so directly with one of his possessions.

“Jongdae cried out for help before you took him. As you can see, he did not go unheard.” Baekhyun gestured to himself. He wasn’t particularly intimidating, but he was certainly pretty; Chen had to give him that. Really, it was sweet of him to think he could break the hold that he had over Jongdae.

“I just had to go and pick one with a guardian angel,” Chen let himself whine a bit. They had come to a stop just past the altar, beneath a gilded cross that hung high on the wall. Baekhyun’s tongue, still red from his popsicle, poked out unconsciously between his lips and Chen felt an abrupt, electric shiver run through his body. It tasted of lust - his own desire to conquer this being of light, intermingled with Jongdae’s physical longing. And that gave him an idea.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as Chen slid a hand behind his head and pulled him into a searing kiss. His surprise was palpable, but rather than pulling away, Baekhyun seemed to meet Chen’s commitment. In fact, it was Chen who eventually broke the kiss, but only just enough to speak.

“If you want his soul then I think you’ll have to fight for it.” Chen murmured, his forehead pressed to Baekhyun’s. He seemed to understand the challenge, because within seconds the angel was returning the favor, pressing his slim frame close enough that Chen’s back met the wall. Their kiss was hungrier this time, open-mouthed and fueled by desperate greed and defiance.

Hands began to wander, Baekhyun’s moving to undo the buttons of Jongdae’s black shirt. In return Chen ran his fingers roughly through Baekhyun’s hair before pulling his head to the side to expose his neck. An exquisite little whine escaped Baekhyun’s cherry-stained lips as Chen’s teeth sunk into the skin.

“Do you feel that?” Chen purred into his ear, “Even your vessel already belongs to me.”

The angel pulled back slightly and smirked at him. Smirked. Were the heavenly host even allowed to make faces like that?

“We’ll see who belongs to whom.” 

With that, Baekhyun dropped to his knees, prostrating himself before him. One hand palmed over Chen’s stiffening cock and the other quickly began to unfasten his trousers. Chen leaned back into the wall, inhaling sharply, as long fingers wrapped around him. Baekhyun worked gently, reverently, until Chen was fully hard in his hand. Then he reached an arm up and pulled the demon down to the floor with him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re just as desperate to get your hands on Jongdae as he was to get his on you,” Chen remarked idly as Baekhyun stripped off their remaining clothing, kissing along Chen’s chest and stomach as more and more skin was revealed. He didn’t respond, so the demon pressed on.

“Or maybe we just made him too tempting. Y’know, with this cheeky grin and all these lovely sounds he makes.” He rolled his hips up against Baekhyun’s bare thigh and demonstrated for him. The beautiful moan reverberated around them, but the angel laughed in response.

“Do you really think your people were responsible for that voice?” he retorted, tracing a finger down Chen’s throat. He was right, god damn him. Hell could never make someone sound that bright and angelic.

“Fine,” Chen conceded, “But his smile is all our side and you can’t deny that.”

“Mmm, I suppose I can’t.” Baekhyun slid up to straddle him, centered and ready over his achingly hard dick. Chen gripped his hips to stop him just before the angel bore down.

“Don’t you…? I mean, it’s really no concern of mine, but human bodies can’t just take it right away like that,” he asked.

“Oh ye of little faith,” came Baekhyun’s smiling reply. He then grabbed one of Chen’s fingers and pressed it inside of him. His ass was tight around the digit, but somehow perfectly slick. Chen began to move it and the wetness increased, making Baekhyun’s little moans and breathy cries come faster.

“A fucking miracle,” Chen snickered, adding another finger. He received a flick on the forehead for that, definitely not undeserved. He should really get involved with angels more often, he thought, if they were capable of this sort of thing. However, his body was growing impatient and after only a few more pumps, he withdrew his fingers. Baekhyun nodded his assent, so Chen lined himself up. With one strong thrust he buried his cock deep. 

Suddenly, Chen was not in charge anymore. As soon as he was fully inside Baekhyun, the angel took command of their tempo. He started moving slowly, allowing Chen to languish between each long slide in and out, teasing him. Their pace built little by little - glacially by Chen’s impatient belief. But any time he tried to take the lead, Baekhyun would press himself downwards, clenching deliberately around Chen to dissuade him from further rebellion.

“This is - ah - awfully progressive for your people, isn’t it?” Chen hissed in between thrusts. The angel’s hips stopped short and he fixed Chen with a hard look. . 

“And your kind believe that those who continue to serve the light are weak and closed-minded. Obedient - fuck - subservient,” Baekhyun replied. A sheen of sweat had appeared on his brow, but it was the only sign that this was work for him. His own untouched cock bobbed between them and like hell if Chen was going to give him the relief of handling it now.

Chen snarled in frustration. He couldn’t care less about the sentiment, but the sudden lack of sensation was infuriating. He tried to drive upwards into Baekhyun, but it was becoming abundantly clear that no control would be relinquished to him. Doubt began to creep into Chen’s mind that he might not emerge the winner of this contest, but he could not bring himself to stop. Not now.

“And so I ask you,” Baekhyun continued, placing one long-fingered hand on Chen’s bare chest, “Do you find me weak?” Angel and demon held each other’s gaze for just a beat until Baekhyun snapped his hips back down with even more force than before. All Chen could manage in response was to squeeze his eyes shut and let out another high moan. 

After that exchange, Baekhyun’s pace became punishing. He rode harder and faster until the tension was almost too great for Chen to bear. He was hurtling towards the edge already - absolute rapture so very near. 

The angel must have sensed it, because he leaned his weight into the hand pressed over Chen’s fluttering heart, pinning his torso down. His black eyes flicked back up to meet golden ones, which burned triumphantly as Chen reached his peak.

 _Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine:_  
_Cum Sanctis tuis in aeternum:_  
_Quia pius est._

Baekhyun’s voice rang out into the vaulted space, beautiful and incandescent. The prayer harmonized with Chen’s cry as his orgasm slammed through his borrowed body. But the demon hardly had time to enjoy it. What had started as a loss of control was now prying at his hold on Jongdae, tearing him further and further away with each diminishing wave of pleasure.

Baekhyun rolled his hips once more for good measure and watched as the demon’s black sclera ebbed away with the final clenches of muscle. Jongdae sighed and his brown eyes batted gently closed.under their long lashes. His body fell slack beneath Baekhyun, who slowed to a stop and then gently lifted himself off the unconscious priest.

Kim Jongdae was saved; Baekhyun made sure to check before he re-dressed them both. His soul was free of Chen’s influence. An act of love was always the surest way and Baekhyun’s love for Jongdae had proven fierce. A rumble of thunder interrupted his reverie - the day’s heat had broken and soon the congregation would be seeking shelter from the storm. That was his cue to rejoin them.

The angel knelt back down and pressed his lips to Jongdae’s forehead in a final benediction. 

“Goodbye,” he whispered, “I will pray for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic - I hope you all like it! More are in the works, so stay tuned.
> 
> Thank you especially to the Chenpionships mods and to u/jellyboat for agreeing to beta even though I never ended up sending the damn thing to you! Go read her fics, everyone. They make my heart sing like Kim Jongdae.


End file.
